Various types of computing, entertainment, and/or mobile devices can be implemented with a transparent or semi-transparent display through which a user of a device can view the surrounding environment. Such devices, which can be referred to as see-through, mixed reality display device systems, or as augmented reality (AR) systems, enable a user to see through the transparent or semi-transparent display of a device to view the surrounding environment, and also see images of virtual objects (e.g., text, graphics, video, etc.) that are generated for display to appear as a part of, and/or overlaid upon, the surrounding environment.
These devices, which can be implemented as head-mounted display (HMD) glasses or other wearable near eye display devices, or as a heads up display (HUD), but are not limited thereto, often utilize optical waveguides to replicate an image, e.g., produced by a display engine, to a location where a user of a device can view the image as a virtual image in an augmented reality environment. As this is still an emerging technology, there are certain challenges associated with utilizing a display engine and waveguides and/or other optical structures to display images of virtual objects to a user.